


Talk Dirty to Me (en Español)

by cadavs



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [1]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bluepulse, M/M, i still kinda suck at spanish, short fic, tumblr promptfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadavs/pseuds/cadavs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, the one where Bart has a thing for Jaime speaking in Spanish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me (en Español)

It went from listening to one of Jaime’s dad’s old Poison albums in the garage to making out on the old couch in said garage whilst Bret Michaels sings, forgotten, in the background. Maybe it’s the urging from the song that starts it, but Jaime can’t help but moan, “ _oh, Dios._ ” 

Bart likes the way the accented words roll heavily off Jaime’s tongue – it makes him shiver and whine. Jaime doesn’t pick up on exactly what it is at first that makes Bart respond so pleasantly, because the speedster is quite sensitive when it comes to these intimate activities, but, Bart never was shy about speaking his mind.

  
“Say something else,” Bart pleads in Jaime’s ear, arching up into Jaime’s touch along his stomach.

“Hm?”

“I don’t care ifIcan’tunderstand, _please_.” Bart is begging now, catching Jaime’s earlobe between his teeth and then Jaime _gets it_. There’s a wicked grin on his lips that Bart moans in response to and then Jaime is talking in Spanish into the speedster’s skin and it’s driving Bart up a flippin’ _wall_. He’s ten thousand percent sure that Jaime is saying something absolutely _filthy_ and Bart is losing his mind. 

It’s not the language, per se, Bart thinks. Oh _heavens_ , no. It’s the way Jaime says the words. The way _he talks_ , the way the words drip from _his tongue_ and land on Bart’s ears that makes his skin burn so deliciously, he can’t think straight.

Jaime says, “ _Dios, su piel es delicioso_ ,” right before he bites a series of hickeys into Bart’s abdomen, and Bart feels as if he could come right then and there.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Bart hisses, pushing his hips up into Jaime’s when the older teen grinds his own hips against Bart. Jaime chuckles into Bart’s neck, grinding down into him and moaning loudly.

“Oh my _god_ , Jaime—“

“¿ _Sí_?” 

And Bart loses it. He’s coming in his jeans quicker than even he anticipated and Jaime isn’t far behind, nibbling along Bart’s collarbone and breathing heavy.  
When Bart opens his eyes, Jaime is grinning down at him.

“So, _español_?” Bart grips his bottom lip between his teeth and runs his fingers through Jaime’s hair.

“It sounds sexy when you speak it?”

Jaime just continues to grin as he kisses Bart senseless, and decides to speak in Spanish more often.

**Author's Note:**

> from a kind Tumblr anon:
> 
> hmmm can I ask for some nsfw bluepulse?? Where jaime talks dirty in Spanish and Bart's like "on no that's hot" oh my g o s h plz


End file.
